


A Christmas Engagement

by londongirl_booklover



Series: Love at Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongirl_booklover/pseuds/londongirl_booklover
Summary: They kissed until they were both out of breath. When they pulled apart Remus said, “So does that mean you’ll marry me?”Harry chuckled, “Yes of course I’ll marry you!” and he leaned in to kiss his now fiancé again.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Love at Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Christmas Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, but you don't have to have read the first story for this one to make sense.

24th of December  
  
Harry awoke in Remus’ arms just like he had every day for the past year. Even though they had now been together for a year, it never grew old waking up with the man of his dreams. “G’morning, love,” Harry mumbled pressing a kiss to Remus’ cheek.  
  
“Good morning,” Remus replied in return, shifting so that his erection was poking Harry in the thigh.  
  
“Well you seem happy to see me,” Harry quipped.  
  
“I’m always happy to see you,” Remus said, his voice dripping with innuendo. And then he groaned as Harry reached out to touch his now fully hard cock. A year into their relationship and the two of them could hardly keep their hands off each other. In fact, a month ago Teddy had gone to stay with his grandmother for a week and the two of them had planned to travel but instead had barely left the bedroom. Harry began pumping Remus’ cock.  
  
“You’re always so horny,” Harry replied before diving in for a kiss. As they kissed, Remus slipped a finger inside Harry’s arse, brushing his prostate and making him moan.  
  
“Mmmm, well maybe I wouldn’t be so horny all the time if my boyfriend wasn’t so god damn attractive,” Remus purred, adding another finger and causing Harry to moan even more.  
  
Boyfriend. Harry loved hearing that word. It sent butterflies to his stomach. “Well maybe you should show your boyfriend just how attractive you think he is and fuck him senseless,” Harry said in a husky voice.  
  
With that, Remus grabbed Harry’s hips and flipped him so that Harry was on all fours with his head down and arse in the air. He positioned himself behind Harry and pushed his cock into Harry’s entrance. They both groaned at the sensation. There was nothing Harry loved more than feeling his lover inside him. Remus began to thrust slowly and gently, taking his time. He reached one of his hands around to touch Harry’s cock as he thrust in and out of Harry’s tight arse. “God, you feel wonderful,” Remus whispered against Harry’s neck.  
  
Harry just moaned in agreement. Between Remus’ cock and Remus’ hand he was not able to say anything. The man was truly a wizard in bed. Usually, Remus liked to be rough in bed, not that Harry minded, but today he wanted to take his time and enjoy the feeling of being buried deep within Harry and all the wonderful little noises Harry made. Remus continued to pump Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts until they both came, Harry spilling his seed all over the sheets, and Remus spilling his seed inside Harry. After they came, they lay there for a few moments catching their breaths. “I love waking up with you,” Harry murmured.  
  
“I love waking up with you too,” Remus said smiling and then he got out of bed and waved his wand to clean them both up. Harry got dressed and went downstairs to cook breakfast for Teddy. As soon as Harry left the room, Remus opened his sock drawer and pulled out a small box. He tucked the box in an inside pocket of his robe for later and headed downstairs as well.  
  
The three of them had breakfast together and then Harry and Teddy left for Diagon Alley to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. Harry had been trying to figure out what to get Remus for a while. He knew Remus would say that he didn’t need anything, that he already had everything he wanted, but this was their one-year anniversary and Harry wanted to make it special. He had been so worried about getting Remus the perfect gift that he had even asked Hermione for help. Hermione had suggested that he try a rare bookstore, so that is where he and Teddy were headed.  
  
“Do we have to go to a boring bookstore?” Teddy complained.  
  
“Yes, I need to get your dad a very special present,” Harry told him.  
  
“Can’t you just get him chocolate? Dad loves chocolate,” Teddy said.  
  
Harry chuckled at that. It was true, Remus loved chocolate. “No, I need to get him something better. This is our first anniversary and I want it to be special,” Harry explained.  
  
“What does anniversary mean?” Teddy asked.  
  
“Well, it means that one year ago your dad and I started dating. And I want to get him something very special to show him how much I love him,” Harry told the young boy.  
  
They reached the bookstore and were greeted by a kind old wizard. Harry asked the old man where he could find books on defensive spells and was pointed to the back of the store. “Come on Teddy, let’s find your dad a present. And then after we can get some hot chocolate,” Harry told Teddy.  
  
Teddy’s eyes lit up at this and reluctantly followed Harry further into the shop. Harry browsed for a while before finding a first edition copy of a book about defensive magic that had beautiful illustrations of dark creatures. It was a perfect gift for Remus who was always immersed in some book. Harry purchased it and then took Teddy to get some hot chocolate as promised. The two wandered through Diagon alley, with Harry picking up a few more things for his friends and Harry explaining to Teddy all the rules of Quidditch. Harry had recently begun to teach Teddy how to fly on a broom made just for kids and had taken him to see some Quidditch matches. After the shopping was done, the two headed home.  
  
The rest of the day was spent baking and wrapping gifts with Teddy constantly going to the window to try and see Father Christmas. Harry and Remus kept reminding him that Father Christmas would not come until night. After dinner, Remus put Teddy to bed like usual and Harry took the opportunity to wrap the book he had bought and put it under the tree.  
  
After Teddy had gone to bed, the two men retired to the sitting room like always. They sat on the couch and Remus turned to Harry. “Harry, this year has been the best year of my life. I feel so lucky that I get to wake up next to you every day and not just because I get to fuck your deliciously tight arse. I feel lucky because you are loving and kind and so good to me. And you accept me, all of me when few others would. And I can’t imagine my life without you. And with that being said, I want to give you an early Christmas gift,” Remus finished as he pulled the little box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.  
  
Harry gasped, staring at the ring, and then looking back at Remus. Was he serious? Did Remus really want to spend the rest of his life with him? It seemed too good to be true. It took him a second to find his words, but when he did, he said, “I thought last Christmas was the best one ever. But somehow, you’ve made this year even better than last year. I can’t imagine my life without you either.” And then he flung his arms around the older man and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.  
  
They kissed until they were both out of breath. When they pulled apart Remus said, “So does that mean you’ll marry me?”  
  
Harry chuckled, “Yes of course I’ll marry you!” and he leaned in to kiss his now fiancé again. Remus kissed him back with passion and with relief that Harry had said yes. Then he slipped the ring on Harry’s finger. Harry stared at the ring on his finger. Now everyone would be able to see that he belonged to Remus. The thought made him smile. “Would you like to fuck your fiancé?” Harry asked.  
  
“Fiancé, hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Yes, I think I would like to fuck my fiancé. I think I would like that very much,” Remus said wrapping his arms around Harry and carrying him to the bedroom.  
  
When they got to the bedroom, Remus lay Harry down on the bed and stared at him. He kept looking at Harry’s finger and the ring that was now on it. He was unbelievably happy. Harry cleared his throat, interrupting Remus’ thoughts about how lucky he was, “I believe you said you would fuck your fiancé and now I’m waiting to be fucked.”  
  
“Impatient, aren’t we,” Remus chuckled using his wand to cast a silencing charm on the walls and then did another spell to remove both of their clothes.  
  
“I’m only impatient because you’re taking so long. And because it’s been so long since I’ve had your dick in me,” Harry whined.  
  
“It hasn’t been a long time since you’ve had my dick in you. I fucked you this morning!” Remus exclaimed.  
  
“Exactly, it’s been all day. That’s a long time. And anyway, I want to thank you for getting me the best Christmas present ever,” Harry said with a coy smile.  
  
“Now who’s the horny one? Also, I like where this is headed. How do you intend to thank me?” Remus asked.  
  
“By letting you have your way with me,” Harry whispered.  
  
Remus climbed on top of Harry and began kissing him and grinding their cocks together. The friction made them both moan. Remus spread Harry’s legs and slipped a finger inside him. He began to thrust his finger in and out of Harry as he kissed Harry’s neck. He was soon able to add a second finger and began scissoring them, opening Harry up. “I’m ready for you,” Harry moaned. “Please fuck me, I need you inside me.”  
  
Remus lined his cock up with Harry’s entrance and thrust inside. Both men shuddered at the contact. Remus grabbed Harry’s hips and began to thrust in and out of Harry. “God, I love your tight arse, Harry. You feel so good,” Remus cried out as he drew back and then slammed forward, pounding into Harry’s arse.  
  
As Remus pounded into him, Harry came spilling his seed on his belly. Watching Harry come undone sent Remus over the edge and after a few more thrusts he came too, spilling his seed inside Harry. After performing a cleaning spell, the two men lay there in each other’s arms. “I love you,” Harry whispered. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”  
  
“I love you too and I can’t wait to marry you either,” Remus said before drifting off to sleep in the arms of his love.  
  
25th of December  
  
On Christmas morning they were awakened early by the sound of Teddy excitedly hurrying downstairs to see if Father Christmas had come. As Harry put on his dressing-gown, he caught a glimpse of the ring that was on his finger and it sent butterflies to his stomach. He was engaged and he couldn’t be happier. Remus and Harry headed downstairs to find a very excited Teddy. As Teddy began to open his presents, Harry gave Remus the book he had bought. He suddenly felt very foolish, it was nowhere near as good as the ring Remus had gotten him. “Happy Christmas, Remus. I got you this. Of course, it isn’t as nice as what you got me, but I hope you’ll like it. If not, I can take it back and get you something else, or maybe I could get you a ring too, but anyway,” Harry rambled.  
  
Remus smiled at him and opened the present and began flipping through the book. “This is perfect Harry. Thank you so much for this. It’s a wonderful gift.” And then he drew the younger man to him and kissed him. “I thought last year was the best Christmas ever, but this year is even better.”  
  
Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. This Christmas had been simply amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
